


As A Wall

by WickedSong



Series: The Mara-Lynn Collection [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedSong/pseuds/WickedSong
Summary: Quistis is late, and Squall is in trouble.
Relationships: Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart, Squall Leonhart & Quistis Trepe
Series: The Mara-Lynn Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	As A Wall

**Author's Note:**

> -So the beginning of a new series. I have three parts of this all ready to go at once (astounding for me), and there may/may not be more. They are quite short though, think of them as slice-of-life fic (I guess).
> 
> -Originally, I wanted to put this altogether as one story, but it just wasn't working the way I wanted to, and so I thought parts might just be a bit easier, and make more sense. 
> 
> -I don't know where I got the name 'Mara-Lynn' from for Squall and Rinoa's daughter, but once it came to me it would not let go so there.

Squall frowned as he looked at the time on his work console again.

Quistis was late. By ten minutes now.

It was unlike her, even with the busy comings and goings of the Garden. She was his right-hand, and never missed a meeting, briefing or mission by a second. Quistis was as punctual as they came, in SeeD.

Squall figured that maybe one of her classes had run long, but even then she wouldn’t normally let that interfere with-

Before he could finish the thought, the door opened before him, and Quistis appeared. But she didn’t look amused, in the slightest. He hadn’t seen her this frazzled since she had first been an Instructor and Seifer was one of her students.

“Quistis, you’re-“

“Late,” she finished, sounding stern, as if she _was_ his Instructor _all_ over again. “But do you want to know _why_ I’m late, Squall?”

Squall certainly didn’t like the sound of that.

He tried to wrack his brain, think of something he might have done to impact Quistis’ schedule but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

Until he remembered which class she’d been teaching before their meeting.

Squall knew there was a reason he should’ve done this another day.

He sighed, and waved his hand in mock surrender.

“What has she done now?”

“Who? Mara?” Quistis questioned, folding her arms and pursing her lips. She still looked mad, and Squall thought it still seemed as if it was directed at him.

What had _he_ done to attract her ire?

“I was teaching the class about the First Sorceress War, and it was going _fine_ ,” Quistis added, almost immediately, giving Squall no choice to formulate a response, “until, of course, Mara decided to say that _you_ told her I was boring. As boring as a _wall_.”

It clicked then for Squall, and he almost cursed. Of course his lesson on empathy would come back to bite him.

“She’s taken that out of context,” Squall defended, quickly.

“So you _didn’t_ tell your daughter I was boring? Something she relayed to my _entire_ junior class?”

“I told her that, _once_ , I thought you were as boring as a wall.”

Which wasn’t the best thing to say either.

“I don’t think that now.”

Quistis sighed, as if the anger had dissipated immediately, instead of growing like Squall feared it would with his poor choice of words before.

Her smile then turned sickly sweet, and Squall knew exactly what she’d done already to get her own back on him.

“You’ve already called Rinoa, haven’t you?”

Quistis nodded, her smile deepening.

“She says you and Mara can get your punishments together when she’s back from Deling. Said it would be the perfect father-daughter bonding activity,” she replied, and seemed to have a skip in her step as she made her way over to her own desk.

Squall hung his head, wondering what his wife would come up with this time.


End file.
